Pequeñeces
by public static void
Summary: Historias de 155 palabras, todas respondiendo retos y mini-retos del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. La trama nupcial

Drabble escrito para la Actividad Especial de Agosto del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** , utilizando personajes del señor George Martin.

La inspiración proporcionada por el reto fue la frase:

"Lo peor de la religión era la gente religiosa."

 _La trama nupcial_ de Jeffrey Eugenides.

Porque lo peor de la profecía es la obsesión que le causó a Rhaegar.

* * *

La chica estaba encinta, Rhaegar lo sabía. Sus ojos grises, invierno transformado en alma, se congelaban con la furia de mil tormentas cada vez que él entraba a la solitaria habitación de la Torre de la Alegría.

Sintió asco de tan sólo recordar el esperanzador nombre que en un momento poético le designó ella a su prisión, ignorante de que el carcerlo la guiaba sin problema alguno. Sin duda era una chiquilla mimada, estúpida, y crédula, pero en su pueril actitud hervía una sangre apasionada y fuerte que haría nacer la tercer cabeza del dragón. Era la misma sangre que lo llamaba a gritos, haciéndole perder el control sobre sí mismo.

"Visenya," le dijo al viento de Dorne que soplaba con hiriente calidez, como si le recriminara la injusticia hecha hacia su esposa, oriunda de esa tierra orgullosa y desolada.

¿Qué importa el orgullo de unos pocos, en contra de los designios de un dragón?


	2. Resentimiento ahogado

Drabble escrito para la Actividad Especial de Agosto del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** , utilizando personajes del señor George Martin.

La inspiración proporcionada por el reto fue la frase:

"La gente encuentra mucho más sencillo perdonar a otros por estar equivocados que por estar en lo cierto."

 _El Príncipe Mestizo_ de JK Rowling.

* * *

Cuando Arya volvió a ver a su hermana la encontró distinta. Era una mujer, cuando una vez fue niña, y en sus ojos sólo había rastros de la fría ira que la volvió sobreviviente. El resentimiento que Sansa dejaba ver a las personas, era totalmente distinto de la inocente ilusión que antes irradiaba.

"Te extrañé," le dijo Arya, ahogando entre un mar de lágrimas las palabras que en verdad quería decir.

Te lo dije. Te advertí que Joffrey no era más que un vil bastardo. Te dije que no encontrarías más que amargura en él, que nunca serías feliz.

Sansa la recibe con los brazos abiertos, sin siquiera señalar sus pantalones manchados o la espada en su cintura.

Arya quiere reclamarle por las pérdidas que sufrieron, decirle que fue culpa de su estupidez, pero se calla. Porque la gente encuentra mucho más sencillo perdonar a otros por estar equivocados que por estar en lo cierto.


	3. Sonrisa inusual

Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: "Historias en 155 palabras" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Y lógicamente, los personajes y lugares son de George Martin.

Elegí Fuerte Terror, porque me encantan los Bolton :3

* * *

La sonrisa del Señor de Fuerte Terror le causaba pesadillas a muchos de sus enemigos, aquellos desafortunados que lograran sobrevivir a sus torturas no tan discretas. La sonrisa de hoy era, sin embargo, una sonrisa muy diferente a la aterradora mueca sádica que generalmente era lo último que muchos veían.

Hoy, Domeric Bolton nacía.

Entre gritos y dolores, Bethany Bolton le dió a Roose un hijo, y se enorgulleció como nadie al ver la sonrisa de su esposo.

"Te cumplí, Roose," le dijo jadeante, cansada por el esfuerzo. "Fuerte Terror tiene heredero."

Roose no dijo nada. El silencio no erainusual con él, y Lady Bethany reconoció en su mirar el orgullo que ella también sentía.

Cuando Lord Bolton tomó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, observó con detenimiento. Tenía la nariz de Bethany, y al parecer tendría los mismos ojos que él.

"Es perfecto," pronunció al final.

Bethany juraría que vió lágrimas en sus ojos.


	4. Las estrellas son testigo

**Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: "Historias en 155 palabras" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Los personajes mencionados son de George Martin.**

 **-o-o-o-**

Sansa está asustada y alegre a la vez. El vaivén del barco en que huye, pregonando una culpa que ahora comparte, le arrulla, pero Sansa no quiere dormir esta noche.

Por vez primera en largas lunas, una sonrisa le adorna el rostro. De alguna manera consigue una copa y una botella y siguiendo el ejemplo de la Reina que la traicionó hacía tanto tiempo, Sansa se sirve vino.

Levanta su copa a las estrellas, y sólo el sonido del viento y aquel marinero embriagado son testigos de su celebración.

Ha muerto aquel que la dañó. El horror ha dejado de respirar, y el acero de la piel de Sansa se convierte nuevamente en porcelana, ahora agrietada pero no por ello más débil.

Ella es fuerte. Ella sobrevivió. La risa de sus labios le dice al mundo que Joffrey no, y el vino en su boca corre dulce con la alegría de una muerte gratamente recibida.


	5. Sol y estrellas

Las estrellas presenciaron lo más sagrado de la vida de Drogo desde su inicio, cuando nació con el firmamento como único techo.

"Parecía que el sol estaba en el cielo," dijo su madre en una ocasión, mientras le trenzaba el largo cabello por primera vez. Como debía ser, estaban bajo las estrellas y frente al fuego. "Algún día serás el sol y las estrellas de alguien, Drogo."

Cuando vio a su Khalessi desmontar, su vientre descubierto mostrando al mundo el heredero que también fue concebido bajo las estrellas, Drogo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Su madre no era bruja y no jugaba con magia, pero aquella noche hace tantos años las estrellas le dijeron que Drogo sería feliz.

"Mi sol y estrellas," Daenerys le saludó con una sonrisa radiante como el sol de verano, resplandeciente como los rayos de la luna en su cabello plateado.

"Luna de mi vida."

No había más que decir.


End file.
